The Beginning Of The End Of The War
by LittleMewLugia
Summary: Summary: In the midst of battle, a surprising, some would say shocking, secret is revealed, and it turns out not to be the only occurrence. This revelation sparks the beginning of the end of the Autobot-Decepticon conflict. This is a crack fic.
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning Of The End Of The War.

Summary: In the midst of battle, a surprising, some would say shocking, secret is revealed, and it turns out not to be the only occurrence. This revelation sparks the beginning of the end of the Autobot-Decepticon conflict. It should be obvious, but this story is a crack fic.

Continuity: G1, but with one added Bayverse mech to add to the available Decepticons who are not gestalt members or Cassettes. Otherwise they are vastly outnumbered by Autobots.

Pairings: You might be surprised! Or not...

Mech-mech pairings, but no explicit slash.

Credit: LiveJournal user Paperandglass for the original bunny, adopted from the TF-bunny-farm on LiveJournal.

Disclaimer: Transformers isn't mine and I gain no monetary benefit from writing this.

The Beginning Of The End Of The War.

If asked afterwards, everybody involved could remember exactly where they were and what they were doing at the beginning of the end of the war.

It had started out much like any other battle. Wheeljack, Ratchet, Inferno, and a few other Autobots had been left behind at the Ark to prepare the medbay, and guard it against Decepticon incursions. The Decepticons had more than once used a battle to draw all the Autobots out of the Ark so they could enter undetected, and such incursions never turned out well for the Autobots, although thankfully, nothing done had been irreversible. It was a mistake the Autobots had made too often, but with their increased numbers, it was an error they would not make again.

The battle started off much the same as any other, Optimus and Megatron in the middle of the field, giving their orders, the Seekers in the sky on the Decepticon side, Autobots with ranged weapons taking shots at them to try and keep them busy dodging rather than attacking. Each side also had their front line troops, the usual suspects on both sides. Soundwave's Cassettes, plus Bonecrusher, Barricade, and Long Haul on the Deception's side, and Cliffjumper, Mirage, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Brawn on the front line of the Autobot troops.

Although he was small, Cliffjumper was brave, though some would say to the point of being foolish, but with his size came speed and manoeuvrability. He was using this to advantage to avoid Barricade, and Mirage was using his disrupter to make hits where it counted, distracting some of the larger 'bots from ganging up on one of the others. Of course, this only caused them to refocus on him, and this time it was Long Haul and Bonecrusher, who both co-ordinated their attacks to hem him in.

Mirage did what he usually did in this situation, activating his disrupter and making a quick dodge to avoid Long Haul, who lashed out to land a blow where Mirage had just been. It might have worked if Bonecrusher hadn't lashed out with a wide, sweeping blow to cover as much area as possible that also passed through where Mirage dodged to.

His attack caused metal to buckle and crumple as he hit the Autobot spy with enough force for Mirage to lose both his footing and control of his disrupter. He became visible as the force of the blow threw him up and over in the air, to land in a crumpled blue and white heap a few feet away.

Bonecrusher was quick to press home his advantage, for the sound had drawn more than one pair of Autobot optics to witness what was happening. Ironhide, Sideswipe, and Jazz all made to move towards their downed comrade, as they saw the slender ex-noble's predicament.

Bonecrusher was faster, though, stepping towards Mirage, stopping a few feet away and raising his blaster to point directly at the vulnerable Autobot as Mirage groaned and rolled onto his back, his plating visibly damaged around his waist. He tried to get up, and froze when he registered the green form standing in front of him, pointing a lethal-looking blaster at his chest. Mirage tried to crab backwards, then stopped, and raised his hands in a surrender position, but Bonecrusher had decided he was taking no prisoners today.

"Goodbye for ever, Autobot weakling!" Bonecrusher sneered as his finger began tightening on the trigger. He held his fire for a moment, to enjoy the look of fear and knowledge of certain and impending permanent offlining rising in Mirage' faceplates and optics, and he was so distracted he did not hear jet engines rapidly descending above.

Before anybody else could move or act further, there was a crack of displaced air, and Bonecrusher suddenly found his shot at Mirage was blocked by the frame of Skywarp, who pointed his own blaster at the Constructicon's face.

"You will have to shoot me first, Bonecrusher, and if you do, you'd better hope my reflexes are not quick enough to take you with me," he said. He had spoken clearly, although not loudly, but had already attracted so much attention that the nearest battles had stopped, and his voice carried. Bonecrusher blinked in confusion at the Seeker, as every nearby optic turned to witness the unexpected, unfolding turn of events. There was another movement, and suddenly Sunstreaker was holding his blaster aimed at Skywarp's head.

"You'd better not, because I won't miss either!" Sunstreaker said. "Harm him, and I will make the Pit seem like a vacation resort!"

Mirage raised a hand, stretching it out in entreaty not to Bonecrusher, who was still looking confused and hurt, but to Skywarp, whose arm had not budged since being aimed at the centre of the Constructicon's faceplates.

"What are you doing?" His voice was softer than usual, the tone that of a genuine query, not the sharp tones of an accusation, as was the look in his optics as he watched Skywarp.

"Shut up, my sweet spark, what does it look like? I'm saving your life," Skywarp replied, his own voice gentle, softer than any had ever heard it. Then he turned to Bonecrusher, who was just realising how much trouble he was potentially in, and had brought the arm holding the blaster back down by his side. There was no gentleness in Skywarp's voice now, only the cold and hard of steel, as he said "Move. Now. Or I will blast you to atoms." The Seeker made a play of adjusting his arm blaster's setting, although he could (and probably already had) adjusted it just by thinking about it. Sunstreaker, for his part, growled his engine in a tone that left nobody in any doubt that he was angry.

"You will join him if you do!" Sunstreaker said.

"Skywarp, this was meant to be our secret, just between you and me, so neither of us would get into trouble with our leaders," Mirage said, as Bonecrusher sensibly moved out of the way, still looking confused. Sunstreaker put an arm around him and quickly moved him away from the pair, as Optimus Prime said "Can somebody please tell me just what is going on?" Nobody answered him directly, but as Skywarp dropped his arm and spoke to Mirage, the situation between the pair became clear.

"I cannot deny what we have any more, and I certainly was not going to lose you today'" Skywarp said, bending to carefully pull Mirage into his arms, semi-cradling the young spy to not put pressure on his injury. He cradled the Autobot gently, and kissed him so soundly that Mirage was rendered silent, at first going limp, and an astrosecond later reciprocating. All combat had ceased on the battlefield as every optic watched with disbelief as Skywarp and Mirage embraced, seemingly oblivious to everyone and everything around them. Then they disengaged, and Skywarp semi-lowered Mirage to the ground, one arm supporting Mirage's damaged side. Then the Seeker turned, his voice raised to carry across the field of conflict.

"Mirage and I are in love, and have been for some time. We hid it, for ours and our side's sakes, living something of a lie. We will not let our opposing sides be a barrier, and we will not allow anybody to end what we have."

Mirage could only nod, and raised one delicate, slender hand to cup one of Skywarp's cheeks. Then he turned, with the Seeker's support, to run his gaze over all the staring, silent mechs, before saying "If you want to kill one of us, you will have to kill us both, but we know that we will die true to each other, and to the world, together." Mirage broke the gaze, putting his arms around Skywarp's neck and burying his face in the Seeker's cockpit. Skywarp, for his part, put his other arm around Mirage again comfortingly, and looked out over Mirage's shoulder with a challenging look.

"I will not be killing either of you today," Optimus commented into the quiet.

"You're still more useful to me alive, Skywarp, I will let this incident go," Megatron, to everybody's surprise, said a moment later. Both the star crossed lovers raised their heads in surprise, and Hook took the advantage given to move over and say "Put him down, Skywarp, so I can fix him, he's putting a brave face on it, but that must hurt."

"You would fix him, an Autobot? No risk of sabotage?" Skywarp asked, but he was already putting Mirage down on on the ground.

"He's important to your happiness, and Megatron's allowing it, so yes, I will fix him," Hook replied."And no, I will not sabotage him and fall victim to your anger as a result. I am not suicidal."

"Hey, would you believe it, they're like us," Sunstreaker said to Bonecrusher. "If they can kiss and tell without incident, then let's do likewise," he said, wrapping the Constructicon in his arms in a surprisingly tender gesture. He looked up to see that those not staring at Hook and Skywarp hovering around Mirage were looking directly at them, and he saw a couple of jaws drop, including that of his own brother.

He ignored them, as one of his questing hands found the back of Bonecrusher's head and pushed it down, gently but insistently, towards his own. Bonecrusher resisted for a split second, then gave in, locking his derma with those of the yellow Autobot artist.

There was a sudden jet scream cut off by a thud, as Starscream landed, reminding everyone else that there were still Seekers in the sky.

"If you can do it, than so can anyone else, and to the Pit with the consequences!" he said, moving over to Red Alert.

"My other half of my Spark, are you well?" He asked, catching Red Alert's hands in his own."Yes, quite well, my Spark, my life, my love, even Ratchet said your null-ray has done the trick and stabilised me permanently," Red Alert said, reaching his arms up to the Seeker's shoulders.

"As I knew it would," Starscream said, running one hand down Red Alert's side, making him shiver.

Red Alert seemed to notice everyone around staring at him, and he raked the rest if the Autobots with a "So?" look before his optics returned to gaze back at his Seeker lover.

Skyfire was the next to act, although most of the grounders were still watching Starscream and Red Alert. The big Autobot flier began spinning around in the air, making lazy loops around and above Ramjet, who quickly joined in, so the pair were dancing around and about each other in jet they both unfolded into robot form in mid-air, and Skyfire scooped Ramjet into his arms and soared upwards with him as they began to kiss each other with an urgency almost unique to Seekers. The kissing swiftly developed into more, again not uncommon with Seekers, and the two performed an explicit dance in the air, which was quickly vacated by the remaining Seekers, who landed to give them the freedom to fly without risk of collision.

As Sideswipe moved over to Long Haul and pulled him into a passionate embrace, Optimus noticed a black and white blur heading for Bumblebee. Optimus was about to move to intercept when Bumblebee said "No, Prime, he's with me, he means no harm."

Barricade indeed did not collide with or attack the yellow scout, but stopped before him with the precision his hydraulics gifted him with. He moved his formidable clawed hands up to cup Bumblebee's silver face tenderly, as Bumblebee placed his own hands on the frontliner's forearms. Then, as if choreographed, Barricade crouched a little as Bumblebee pushed down on Barricade's forearms, and their derma met and meshed in a kiss as passionate as any they had seen that day, which was many more than at their usual fights.

Then they broke the kiss and Barricade said defensively to Optimus "Well if they can, so can we! And nobody will separate us without a fight." He lowered Bumblebee back to the ground and assumed a defensive pose, as if he expected Optimus to try.

"I have always stated that freedom is the right of all sentient beings," Optimus told him "and that includes the freedom of whom to love. I will not be trying to separate anybody."

As Optimus looked over the battlefield, it seemed the same process was going on all over the battlefield, Autobots and Decepticons pairing off with each other. There was Brawn, usually aggressive and belligerent towards any and every Decepticon, staring, besotted, into the optics of Constructicon Scrapper. Not far away from those two, Jazz was holding Scavenger's hand as he played music and danced, and Scrapper was quite happily and calmly, as if he did it every day, dancing with him.

Dirge had taken to the air again, as Jetfire and Ramjet had stopped flying around the sky and were locked together in a tangle of limbs that made it hard to see where one ended and the other began. Blaster was clinging just as tightly to Dirge, his arms and legs wrapped around the Conehead Seeker's torso, and they, too had their derma all but welded together.

Ironhide and Blitzwing, a bit further back, at first gland appeared to be fighting, wrestling, but it soon became obvious that they were attempting to embrace without tangling the assorted "kibble" of their vehicle modes; as a triplechanger, Blitzwing had more than most.

Back where it had all started, Hook was almost done fixing Mirage, while a worried Skywarp paced back and forth nearby, while a short distance away, a confused Mixmaster was asking an equally confused Thrust just what was going on.

Optimus was pulled from his thoughts abruptly when he saw Megatron suddenly rush forward and seize Cliffjumper around the waist from where he was watching Mirage being repaired. Optimus for a moment feared that the Decepticon Leader was so angry at the unexpected mid-battle love-in that he intended to tear the smaller mech apart, nobody was more surprised than Optimus when the unexpected happened: as Megatron pulled the small red mech against his body, Cliffjumper reached out his hands and ran them over the Decepticon Leader's chest and abdomen, eliciting an unexpectedly needy moan from Megatron, who actually dropped to his knees, his optics flickering slightly. Cliffjumper answered with a similar moan as one of Megatron's own hands plucked and stroked at his back.

Optimus was distracted from this most unexpected pairing by the feel of a hand in his own arm. He'd know that touch anywhere, he thought, withdrawing his battle mask and smiling as he turned to see his own guilty secret, Thundercracker, gazing at him suggestively.

"Everybody else is coming clean about their relationships, shall we join in?" The Seeker asked, one finger stroking against Optimus' plating.

"I see little point in concealing it any further," Optimus said, running his other hand up the Seeker's other arm, but his optics strayed over to regard Prowl, whom he worried about being left out, but he realised he needn't have worried.

His tactician was unashamedly staring at Soundwave, unusual enough in itself, but what was surprising to Optimus was that Soundwave was equally blatantly staring right back. Then the Decepticon Communications Specialist moved over to stand in front of Prowl, and despite the visor, it was obvious he was checking Prowl out.

"Soundwave-appreciates-Autobot-Prowl's form," Soundwave stated bluntly. "Does-Prowl-reciprocate-appreciation?" he asked.

"Prowl does indeed," the Autobot tactician replied.

"Then-logic-suggests-relationship-should-be-encouraged. Does-Prowl-concur?" Soundwave asked, raiding and opening his arms in invitation.

"Yes," Prowl replied, and threw himself into Soundwave's arms.

A/N: My Muses are peculiar creatures. Believe me, the Cliffjumper/Megatron pairing was a major surprise to me, till I remembered how often in Seasons 1 and 2 Cliffjumper attacked Megatron by throwing himself at him, and then it was the only logical choice.

Some of these pairings are obvious, although I did try to steer clear of cliches like Jazz/Soundwave or Blaster/Soundwave, or Optimus/Megatron.

And I make no apologies for portraying the Decepticons being able to be tender lovers. They have a different opinion to the Autobots, but are still Cybertronian, like the Autobots, and can still feel and love in the same way.

One more chapter and this story should be wrapped up. After all, Thrust, Hook, and Mixmaster have yet to find their loves.


	2. Chapter 2

The Beginning Of The End Of The War.

Chapter 2.

About 10 minutes later, Optimus was interrupted in his "discussions" with Thundercracker by Hook, who tapped him on the shoulder, and then said "Excuse me?"

"Oh may I be of some assistance?" He asked, recalling that there were a few solitary Decepticons on the battlefield, who did not seem to have paired up. At first, he had been concerned that these three wallflowers might cause trouble by wanting to continue to fight, but Hook had been concentrating on his patient, and Thrust and Mixmaster, after looking around at all the couplings, had shrugged their shoulders and sat down, apparently to wait the mass pairing out.

"Mirage is patched up as best as I can make him in the field, but with access to tools, fuel, and recharge chambers, I can effect better and faster repair. While he is still injured, I have a twitchy, overprotective Seeker breathing down my neck plating, which is never a good thing, but when it's Skywarp, is very much a _bad_ thing. Your medical facility, is, I suspect, better equipped with everything I have mentioned, plus I think Mirage himself would be more comfortable recovering in the Ark, rather than our undersea Base."

"Agreed," Optimus said, thinking it likely that most of the Autobots would have the same preference if injured. He managed to catch the optics of Skyfire, Bumblebee, and Sideswipe, and asked if they - and their respective partners - would like to accompany him back to the Ark. He also asked if Skyfire would transport Mirage and Hook back, as it was Hook's opinion that Mirage still didn't look up to the trek back, and Hook, as the medic, would want to accompany his patient.

"What about me? I want to go with him, he's my partner!" Skywarp said, looking like he might alternatively fight for the right or burst into tears at refusal.

"Well, it's not much more effort to transport twenty than two, so I'll carry anyone else who wants a lift back as well," Skyfire said, the placid mech preferring compromise to any risk of conflict.

"Mind if I come with you?" asked Mixmaster?"

"Yeah, me too, kinda feeling a bit like a voyeur at the moment," Thrust said.

Optimus did, for a moment, think of refusing, but then decided that taking the unpaired mechs with him might be more conducive to preserving the peace. Teletraan-1 would be more than capable of tracking the pair and making sure they wouldn't go places that they shouldn't.

"Anybody who wishes to accompany us is welcome, come aboard," he said.

Skyfire and Ramjet landed, Skyfire in his cargo-jet alt-form, and Ramjet in robot form, and all of the 'bots and 'Cons planning to travel went aboard, with the exception of Thundercracker and Ramjet.

"Not coming?" Optimus asked them both, trying to hide his disappointment.

"Oh yes, we're coming, but under our own power," Ramjet explained. "We are still capable of flight, you know."

"I'd offer to carry you myself, but with the similarity in size, that might not be such a good idea, I might be too tired for anything else later, if you know what I mean", Thundercracker said, giving Optimus a saucy shutter-wink.

Mirage was the only mech who did not walk on himself, under his own power.

"I can walk this short distance, you know, you don't need to carry me!" He protested, as Skywarp carried him in, cradled in his arms.

"Yes I do, for my peace of mind, you're better than you were, thank you Hook, but you, my Spark, are still injured," Skywarp replied. "Now shut your pretty little mouth, or I'll have to kiss you again to keep you quiet."

"That sounds more like an incentive than a threat, Skywarp," Hook pointed out, with an amused tone in his voice.

"It's not a threat, Hook, it's a promise, but I have a million better reasons to kiss him than to shut him up, and until he's fixed, I daren't go any further, and that's why he might comply."

Once everyone was aboard who wanted to go, Skyfire closed up his hatch and took off, and Thundercracker and Ramjet followed suit, Thundercracker taking point up ahead, and Ramjet bringing up the rear.

It did not take them long to get back to the _Ark_ , and once they had arrived, everybody quickly disembarked, (including Skywarp while carrying Mirage again) so Skyfire could go back into his robot form. Optimus quickly moved to the front of the line as Thundercracker landed elegantly beside him and grabbed and held one of his hands. Optimus did not shake him loose, but did nothing to encourage him either, leading everyone to the medical bay, and Thundercracker realised that Optimus was having to be Prime at the moment, and take care of everyone else with him. He dropped the hand and dropped back a step behind.

Ratchet didn't turn from his console as Optimus came in, but did speak.

"Prime, I've just received the oddest message from Jazz, would you mind telling him to lay off the high grade till he's back next time?" Then he turned, saw the assorted Autobots and Decepticons as they all filed in, and did a double-take. His optics flickered briefly over Hook, and then zeroed in on Mirage, clasped in Skywarp's arms.

"So Jazz was serious," he murmured almost to himself. Then he raised his voice to slightly above conversational norm.

"Okay, Skywarp, if you could lay him down here?" he said, indicating his worktable. "Hook, your assistance would be appreciated, if you would? I'll call Wheeljack to help, he's the only one who knows my parts inventory as well as I do, he can fetch and carry parts for me."

Hook moved over to assist as requested, and the two ceased speaking aloud, optics flashing as they held an intense commed conversation, Hook apparently pointing out to Ratchet what he'd done, and what he thought still needed doing.

Wheeljack came down as Ratchet reached behind Mirage's neck to tweak two wires in what looked like a well-practiced move, and Mirage went offline. With Mirage unable to move or feel anything, Ratchet began unsnapping his plating and checking the damage underneath that still needed to be repaired.

Optimus opened his own comm link to Teletraan-1.

 _'Please keep watch on our Decepticon guests, Teletraan, and make sure they do not get 'lost' and end up somewhere they should not be.'_

Optimus suggested they leave Ratchet, Wheeljack, and Hook to their work on Mirage. Skywarp became so fretful at the suggestion that Ratchet said "Okay, you can stay, but don't hover around Mirage, and don't get in the way!" Skywarp moved to stand at Mirage's feet, his anxious red optics never leaving his beloved's face. The others went through to the main room and viewscreen, the Decepticons unintentionally giving Sparkplug and Spike a scare, until Optimus told them that the Autobots and Decepticons were at ceasefire.

As they walked in, Inferno looked up from where he had been monitoring. "Prime, what's going on? The battle seemed to break up, and everyone seems to know what's going on except me!" At that moment, Thrust walked over to him, and picked him up around the waist, seating him on the console.

"Looks like you and I were not the only ones keeping secrets," he said. Inferno was about to ask more questions when Thrust began allowing his hands to roam over the Autobot's body, and Inferno's attempts at questions degenerated into pleasured moans.

Optimus and Thundercracker sat down to draft a more formal ceasefire document, with the help of input from the others around them. Formalising it in a hard copy document would make it more official, and give them something to present to the humans, who would, eventually, have to be told. By the time they had agreed on format and wording, Ratchet, Hook, and Wheeljack had finished working on Mirage.

As the medics, the inventor, the Seeker and the spy walked in, Mixmaster called out "Are you all done yet?"

"We are," Ratchet said.

"Good, because I'm getting sick of waiting," Mixmaster said, going over to Wheeljack and gazing at him expectantly without a word, as Ratchet looked on, seeming to get more and more confused.

"Can somebody please tell me what is going on, in a coherent manner?" he asked, and was obliged by Hook, who put a hand on one shoulder.

"Looks like we were all curious about each other. It seems almost every Decepticon has taken an Autobot lover, or vice verse, if you prefer, except that I think there are a few more of you then there are of us, so you possibly have a few single Autobots around." He looked at Optimus.

"Now, as there are no further injuries to see to, I believe Ratchet and I have a few - investigations - to perform on each other." As Spike and Sparkplug worked out what they meant, their mouths dropped open, but Hook and Ratchet either didn't notice or didn't react as they walked out, putting one arm around each other as they did so.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Megatron looked up from Cliffjumper's ministrations long enough to notice some of his and the Autobot's forces were no longer on the former battlefield, and he sat up, clasping the smaller mech to him with one arm and hand, while caressing him with the other hand to assure him that nothing was wrong.

"Where have half my Air Force gone?" he asked.

"Off with some of the Autobots," Dirge, who was on the ground now, but with Blaster still twined about him, told him. "Ramjet said Hook took Mirage to the Autobot HQ to get repaired, and some of the others, from both sides, went with him."

"I guess it makes sense not to hang around where we can be seen," Megatron said. "May I suggest that everyone work out where they are going, and then go there for some time?" Once he was sure that everyone around was doing just that, he tightened his arms around Cliffjumper, and, launching himself skywards with a powerful leap, he took off.

"What are you doing?" Cliffjumper asked, slightly alarmed; although he took to flight well enough to have his own jet pack, he preferred to fly under his own power, and didn't know Megatron's intentions.

"Taking you back with me to our underwater Base," Megatron replied. "Yours may be a bit crowded at the moment, and I thought you might like to visit ours as my guest."

At the speed Megatron could travel through the air, it wasn't long before they reached their destination, in a featureless part of the Pacific ocean. Megatron must have sent a message to either someone in the Base or it must have been automated, for the tower rose up and a hatch lowered, which Megatron touched down on without so much as a muffled thud. He put his smaller red partner down on his own two pedes, spreading one of his large hands tenderly over Cliffjumper's back.

He gave him almost a full tour of their Base, excluding anywhere of tactical or military significance, which Cliffjumper expected. They finished up in front of a large featureless grey door, with no stencils or signs informing where it led. He looked at Cliffjumper, and waited for him to speak. Cliffjumper did not, in this respect, disappoint.

"Where is this? Where does it go?" He asked. Megatron used one hand to palm open the door, using a cunningly hidden plate next to it, dropping the other from Cliffjumper's back so the smaller mech could, if he wished, back away. Megatron did not want the Deception's reputation for duplicity to endanger this relationship they could now openly pursue. He gave him a small smile and a wink before answering.

"Why, the most important room in the Base for both of us, I suspect," Megatron stated. "This is my room, and I can assure you that it has a nice big berth, more than suitable for one larger and one smaller mech to share. Care to take a closer look?" He stood to one side, sweeping one hand towards the room in invitation, but also leaving room for Cliffjumper to move away from the room if he felt too intimidated by Megatron's sudden invitation and the thinly-veiled suggestiveness of it.

He needn't have worried: Cliffjumper eagerly moved forwards in the direction the arm had suggested, needing no further encouragement.

A/N: So, looks like this will end up with three, or maybe even four chapters, beyond expectations. So what do you want to see? What do you thing so far? Thoughts? Opinions? Leave them as a review, or PM me!


End file.
